


The Best Laid Plans

by Drarrymadhatter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Blatant Set-up's, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione's Nook's Naked Weasley Fest 2020, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Harry, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Stubborn Harry, Switching, alternating pov, stubborn Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrymadhatter/pseuds/Drarrymadhatter
Summary: Harry fancies Draco. Draco fancies Harry. However, they constantly flirt and it goes nowhere. Everyone is sick of it and no one knows what to do, so naturally, Fred and George have decided it’s best that they take over the situation. They have the perfect, if a slightly x-rated plan, and if they happen to have some fun along the way? Well, what would be the harm?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/George Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley
Comments: 22
Kudos: 139
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	The Best Laid Plans

**Title** : The Best Laid Plans

 **Rating** : Explicit

 **Characters** : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini

 **Tags** : Group-sex, Gay Sex, Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Blatant Set-up’s, Oblivious Harry, Oblivious Draco, Stubborn Harry, Stubborn Draco, Awkward Flirting, EWE/Epilogue What Epilogue, Rimming, Oral Sex, Anal Sex, Anal Fingering, Alternating POV, Switching, Hermione's Nook's Naked Weasley Fest 2020, 

**Summary:** Harry fancies Draco. Draco fancies Harry. However, they constantly flirt and it goes nowhere. Everyone is sick of it and no one knows what to do, so naturally, Fred and George have decided it’s best that they take over the situation. They have the perfect, if a slightly x-rated plan, and if they happen to have some fun along the way? Well, what would be the harm?

 **Signed up pairing:** Fred/Geroge/Draco/Harry

[ https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HermionesNook_Naked_Weasley_Fest?fbclid=IwAR1J9__DPHzn6ImCy41Nn9inw-eyfePvh97hCqcnGhPdBP5CD7yH_HwZQWQ ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HermionesNook_Naked_Weasley_Fest?fbclid=IwAR1J9__DPHzn6ImCy41Nn9inw-eyfePvh97hCqcnGhPdBP5CD7yH_HwZQWQ)

🔥 Entries due: 8th of July midnight AEST.

* * *

Hermione and Pansy had a plan. There was only so long they could put up with the ridiculous charade Harry and Draco were pantomiming their way through. The longing looks they gave the other when they thought no one was looking. The jealousy they displayed when others flirted with them. Pansy was adamant that the whole thing was giving her headaches; one was so bad the other day that she had to cut her shopping trip short! Hermione felt she could sympathise, the churning in her gut as she agonised over her friend’s love life was going to result in an ulcer if this wasn’t sorted soon. 

After a desperate chat between the two women, they decided that the best plan was to confront them both directly about their obvious mutual attraction. No more beating about the bush. They were adults, for Merlin’s sake, and it was about time they both started to act like it. Of course, there was a tendency for the two men to spontaneously argue, hence why they were perched on expensive chairs in an uptown cafe. Pansy was adamant that no one civilised could possibly argue over a formal tea — It just wasn’t done. Hermione hoped to high heaven that she was right.

The atmosphere at the small table was tense as they all watched Hermione carefully lift the delicate teapot and pour some tea into each of their cups. Neither Harry nor Draco had any idea what was so urgent that they had to drop everything and meet their friends at a moment’s notice, and their concern was evident in their wrinkled foreheads and worried eyes. 

“Come on, now.” Pansy smiled as she stirred a sugar lump into her tea. “No need for you both to look so worried.”

“You and Granger inviting us both for a chat is perfectly reasonable cause for worry, in my opinion.” Draco had yet to touch his tea at all, his eyes trained on Pansy’s suspiciously neutral expression.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Draco dear,” she lilted with a nervous laugh. “Hermione and I were simply wanting to discuss something with you both.”

“Over tea?” clarified Draco, still struggling with the logistics of the situation.

“Do you have a problem with tea, Malfoy?” Harry had already added some milk to his tea and had lifted the small cup to his lips, as if to illustrate just how little an issue tea was to him.

“No, I have a problem with you, Potter.” Draco’s voice was low, but his obvious disdain carried clearly across the table. However, before Harry could reply, Hermione swiftly intervened.

“Now, now, come on, guys. Why not agree, here and now, to keep things civil, yes?”

“I think that’s an excellent idea,” interjected Pansy, seeing that both Draco and Harry were about to say something which would likely be unhelpful. “How about you both drink your tea and relax while Granger and I tell you why we asked you both here? Any questions or comments you both have can wait until we’ve finished, agreed?” 

She waited until both men had nodded their agreement before giving Hermione a pointed look and taking a deep breath. They both took a second to pray to every deity they could think of that this would go well and began to talk.

Half an hour later, Pansy and Hermione had finally finished and were looking hopefully at the two men. Both Harry and Draco had kept their promise to remain quiet, surprisingly, but it wasn’t lost on the two women how annoyed they both looked. 

“Well? Do you guys want to say anything,” suggested Hermione nervously, “or, if you prefer, we could leave you both alone to talk it out with each other?” 

“Absolutely,” agreed Pansy, “if you want us to go, just say the word.”

For a long moment no one spoke, and then Draco placed his teacup back onto his saucer slowly and deliberately, before addressing the table at large.

“Let me see if I’ve got this straight,” his voice radiated an eerie calm and cold fury in every syllable. “You decided to discuss _my_ personal life with each other, regardless of the fact that I value my privacy and detest gossip. Is that right?”

“Draco darling, we weren’t gossiping; we were trying to help.”

“How exactly does it help me, Pansy, when you are divulging information which was told to you in confidence?”

“Never mind that,” interrupted Harry loudly, “I want to know just how many people you’ve discussed this with?

“What —?”

“You said that you discussed it with the others and that they agreed — just who were these others, exactly?”

“What do you mean, never mind?” demanded Draco angrily. “Am I not allowed to be upset that they’ve clearly beached my trust?”

“Oh, shove off, Malfoy,” dismissed Harry carelessly. “Like you have any secrets worth knowing.”

“Guys, please —”

“Unlike the secret life of the _Great Chosen One_?” hissed Draco.

“You know what?” demanded Harry as he pushed his chair away from the table to stand. “I have better things to do than this.”

“What’s that? Signing autographs? Getting a lightning bolt tattooed on your arse to match your face?” taunted Draco as he slammed his napkin onto the table and stood.

“Better than stroking my fucking dark mark.” Harry gave Draco one last scathing look before nodding once at Hermione and Pansy and striding towards the Floo. Draco watched his retreat for a moment, before spinning on the spot and Disapparating with an audible pop. 

“I can’t believe that didn’t work,” sighed Hermione. 

“They’re bloody perfect for each other, the idiots,” agreed Pansy dolefully as she reached for the teapot. “More tea?”

* * *

Ron had a plan and an accomplice, and unlike Hermione and Pansy’s disastrous attempt, his would work. After all, who better to get through to the two idiots than their best mates. He and Blaise had gone over every little detail of the plan, and there was simply no way it would fail. It was the main thing they had in common, after all, even as far back as Hogwarts. If all else failed, Quidditch would bring them together!

The hustle and bustle of the Three Broomsticks was comforting and familiar to Ron as he and Blaise took stock of all those who had shown up. It had been ages since he was in Hogsmeade and everywhere he looked brought happy memories ghosting across his mind. The relaxed smile that spread across Blaise’s face as he shuffled piles of parchment and coins hinted that he felt the same. Harry was sitting near Neville talking happily as he sipped on his firewhisky, while Draco was invested in an intense discussion with Ginny about broom velocity, so much so that he had barely touched his drink. A sudden tapping drew everyone’s attention to Blaise, who was clinking the tip of his wand against his drink.

“Right everyone; we don’t have all night, and there’s loads to sort out.” He paused for a second as everyone around the table shuffled and fidgeted in their seats until at last everyone was still and giving him their undivided attention.

“Ok, welcome to the Fantasy Quidditch League! The brainchild of Ron and I!” Blaise paused again as there was an enthusiastic smattering of cheers and clapping at his words, before continuing. ”First things first — Ron will explain the rules!”

“Thanks, Blaise,” smiled Ron, amused at Blaise’s pomp and circumstance. “Basically, you all need to pay ten galleons to enter the league. Once you’ve paid, you get to select which players you would like for your team. If one player proves popular, then you can bid for that player against the others. Once everyone has a full team, then the fun begins! Any questions?”

“I don’t get how our fake teams manage to beat each other,” queried Neville, confusion wrinkling his brow.

“Ah, well when a member of your team scores in real-life matches, you get points,” explained Blaise patiently. “The team with the most points at the end of the league, wins the pot!”

“Any more questions?” Ron quickly glanced around the table to make sure they were all on the same page. “Ok, let the player bidding war begin! First up, Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum.”

Ron watched as Harry and Draco were quickly caught up in debating the merits of Krum versus Griffiths as a decent seeker, a shit-eating grin spread wide across his freckled face. The way Harry’s eyes flashed with amusement when Draco challenged him was amazing to watch. Ron smirked at Blaise and received a surreptitious wink in return — this was going to work.

“It could still work,” hissed Blaise an hour later, as he watched a furious Draco taking angry swigs of his drink, mourning the loss of the keeper he wanted to Harry’s team. He flicked his gaze over to where Harry was laughing in victory and making stupid boasting faces at Draco.

“I don’t know, Blaise. Harry’s really laying it on thick.”

“He was the same, though, when he got the chaser Harry wanted. Merlin, he looked like the kneezle who got the cream!”

“Yeah but that was two drinks ago, at least. I’m not sure Draco’s seeing the funny side any more.”

“Draco’s thick-skinned, he’ll be —”

A sudden crash caused them both to jump. Ron looked at Draco just in time to see him pick up Neville’s drink and throw it at Harry, having already thrown his own. Harry quickly dodged the glass and, whipping out his wand, cast a Jelly Legs at Draco in retaliation. Draco dove behind a chair, which exploded and splintered as the jinx hit it, giving him a chance to throw a curse in Harry’s general direction. The pub erupted in chaos as people began to duck for cover and shove at each other as they ran to the exit, anxious not to get caught in the firing line. Ron looked mournfully at Blaise from behind the upturned table they were currently hiding behind. 

“Still think it might work out?” he asked Blaise in a rushed whisper.

“Fuck off, Ron!” hissed Blaise, wincing as yet another piece of furniture smashed apart.

Rosmerta had managed to put a stop to the whole thing in less than five minutes. It was a sight to behold, both Harry and Draco in Full-Body Binds as she ranted and raved at them for causing a ruckus in her pub. Once she had yelled at them for a good minute or two, she unbound them and threw them out of the pub, disgust written across her attractive features. Ron looked over to where Blaise was repairing a broken chair and bit his lip pensively; maybe it was too ambitious to expect romance to bloom in such a competitive environment. A sharp cough jostled him out of his thoughts just in time for him to catch the glare Rosmerta had sent his way. He puffed a resigned sigh and continued vanishing broken glass from the pub floor.

* * *

Ginny had a plan and a will of iron. This whole thing had gone on long enough, and she’d be damned if she was going to let them keep prancing around each other like buffoons. At this rate, they would all end up in group therapy with matching twitches. When she heard what had happened at the Three Broomsticks, she had finally cracked. What those two needed was a slap around the jaw and locked in a room to sort out their differences. 

And so, under the pretence of needing help with a Boggart, she owled both Harry and Draco, begging them to please come and help the damsel in distress. In all fairness, she’d been amazed they fell for it, since they both knew she was no more a damsel than a leprechaun. Whatever, they were here now and that’s all that mattered. All she had to do was lead them to the windowless room that her dad used for developing Muggle photographs and a quick Expelliarmus and — hey, presto! — they were wandless and locked in a room with no means of escape. She’d warned them, despite their moans, complaints, and threats, that they would either sort out their issues and come out snogging, or she wouldn’t open the door. 

The door shook rhythmically as Harry and Draco threw their bodies against the thick wood. Muffled threats and curses could be heard where everyone stood waiting outside in the hall. It had been half an hour since Ginny had taken their wands and locked them in, and there seemed no sign of their fury letting up. She stood resolutely in the hall with Ron and Hermione, who were there mainly for moral support, not that she needed it of course.

“I really don’t know about this.”

“I’m telling you, they’ll sort it out soon”

“‘Mione might be right, Gin. I think if we leave it too much longer, they’ll end up doing each other some damage.”

“Another half an hour will do the trick. Even they can’t be that stubborn.”

It turned out that they _could_ be that stubborn. Both Harry and Draco sat at opposite ends of the couch sporting various bruises and cuts, sipping firewhisky from heavy crystal tumblers — for medicinal purposes, of course.

“What the fuck were you thinking, Gin?” The weight of Harry’s glare made her feel like there was an anchor weighing her down.

“It was for your own good.” Ginny stuck out her chin and brazened it out. It wasn’t like she had done anything wrong, after all. “You’re both perfect for each other and you obviously want to shag, otherwise you wouldn’t be so...explosive all the time. 

“You’re insane,” demanded Draco in between sips of firewhisky. “You all are if you think Potter and I could ever get together.”

“I hate to say it, Gin, but he’s got a point. Voldemort has more of a chance of springing in here sporting a tutu than we have of ever getting together.”

“Now wait just a minute, Potter, as you saying I’m not good enough for you?” Draco looked furious at the prospect of such an insinuation. “Because I’ll have you know that I —”

“Yes, yes. You’re pureblood and rich and a Malfoy. Sing a new tune, will you?” sighed Harry, suddenly exhausted with the whole thing.

Draco took a particularly deep sip of his drink and dragged the back of his hand over his mouth, wincing as he agitated the cut on his lip, courtesy of a particularly well-aimed right hook from Potter. He looked over at the man himself, gratified to find he was dabbing gingerly his sleeve against a cut on his eyebrow.

“Merlin, Ginny! You’re lucky I don’t sue you for causing bodily harm.”

“Nevermind that, Potter, what about my face?” 

“What about your face, Malfoy?” Harry made a show of squinting at Draco before concluding, “I see no difference from your usual fucked up get-up.”

Draco went to reply in kind, but Hermione suddenly placed a cold compress against his cut lip before he could get a single syllable out. Finally having had enough of the whole escapade, Draco shoved Hermione’s hand away and stood to make his way carefully to the Floo.

“Draco wait!” He halted at Ginny’s plea, waiting to see if an apology was forthcoming. “I don’t get why you can’t see what we all see. You both belong together. I just, I don’t know, wanted to help you. You know?” 

Draco watched her ramble dispassionately and resisted the urge to curse the entire room to oblivion. He was sore and fed up and mostly just wanted to sleep.

“Well, now you’ve got that garbled nonsense out of your system, I’m leaving before you can cause me any more distress.” With those words, Draco Flood home, closely followed by Harry leaving in a similar state of pique.

* * *

When Fred and George found out about the failed plans, they weren’t surprised. As they all sat around the table at the burrow once Molly and Arthur had gone to bed, they listened carefully to what the others had to say. Hermione was still shocked that her plan to talk it all out hadn’t worked. Ginny was furious that Harry and Draco had managed to out-stubborn her. Ron was simply shocked that Quidditch didn’t have the power to bring the two great lugs together. Fred looked at his twin and quirked his eyebrow suggestively, to which George nodded in reply. 

“Ok guys, we’ve heard enough.” 

“The time for amateurs is over. It’s time for the experts to step in.”

“Erm, excuse me,” demanded Ginny aggressively. “What makes you guys so bloody confident?”

“Consider yourself excused, little sister,” sniggered Fred.

“Because we are,” George answered with a teasing smile. “Trust me; we have this.”

“I hope you’re right,” sighed Hermione, wrapping her fingers around her mug of hot chocolate. “I just don’t know how much more of this I can take.”

“Leave it to us,” the twins declared, confidence evident in every word. 

It only took the twins five minutes to come up with a decent plan. The implementation, however, would take a lot longer to negotiate. They had decided to invite Harry and Draco out to a new wizarding club that had recently opened, get them tipsy, and flirt with them. It was a well-known fact that neither of the idiots could stand anyone flirting with the other. They agreed that George would deal with Draco, while Fred would handle Harry. They would flirt and dance with their allocated fuckwit and eventually get them back to the flat above the shop. With any luck, they both would get with the programme and shag each other. If not, then maybe Fred and George might get a snog or two out of it. With the plan sorted, they sent an owl to both Harry and Draco, inviting them out the coming Friday night and toasted their upcoming victory.

* * *

The music inside the club thumped heavily around the dancers as they milled and swayed together in a drunken swarm on the dance floor. Harry tipped the sickly shot of whatever Fred had handed him down his throat and closed his eyes against the resultant burn. The night had gone smoothly, considering he was on a night out with Draco. That was the beauty of the twins he supposed, they could make the impossible possible. He felt a tugging on his hand and looked round to see Fred trying to pull him onto the dance floor, a suggestive grin gracing his handsome face and, after a moment’s hesitation, allowed himself to be pulled into the mass of bodies. 

Fred shimmied and wiggled sexily, and Harry couldn’t help but notice how his jeans hugged the curve of his arse nicely. He allowed himself to drift closer and closer to Fred, smiling and stepping around each other as they moved to the music. He could feel the alcohol start to thud through his body as Fred closed the gap between their bodies, resting his hands lightly on Harry’s hips. The smile he bestowed on Harry was beatific and, for the moment, Harry couldn’t bring himself to care that he was basically flirting with Ron’s brother. After all, he could always deal with that tomorrow. 

As he let his body sway against Fred’s, he caught sight of white-blond hair out of the corner of his eye and found himself focusing on Draco dancing lewdly with George. The sight of their hips swaying did something funny to Harry, causing some kind of prehistoric beast to awaken deep inside his chest. Harry decided that Draco might think he was hot, but he wasn’t the only one who could pull. Before he could think too much, he reached out and pulled Fred that little bit closer, rubbing his jaw along Fred’s neck, causing Fred to groan and tighten his grip on Harry’s hips.

Draco felt lost in a trance. The music seemed to surround him as George wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, pulling their hips into alignment. Draco could dance, and he found himself pleasantly surprised that George also knew his way around the dance floor. The shots from earlier buzzed in his brain, and he found it difficult to focus on anything else but how close George was, the blue of his eyes, the freckles on his nose. Winding his arms around George’s neck, Draco leaned in to nuzzle his neck, the sensations causing a groan to rumble in the back of his throat. 

As he tilted his jaw along George’s, he noticed Harry wrapped obscenely around Fred. The way they ground against each other sparked fire inside Draco’s stomach, causing him to squirm uncomfortably. Suddenly, he found himself gasping as his eyes momentarily locked with Harry’s before Fred turned Harry to face the other direction and ghosted his lips across Harry’s earlobe. Indignation scorched through Draco from the roots of his hair down to his toes. _If Harry thinks he’s the only one who can pull then he had another think coming._ With that thought in mind, Draco leaned into George and ran his tongue lightly over the hollow in his throat. 

Thus began the game of seducing George before Harry could seduce Fred. 

While Draco went to the bar to get a round and Harry had gone to the loo, Fred and George took a moment to regroup, whispering quickly into each other’s ears. 

“I think I have Harry where we want him; how’re things with Draco?”

“On point, I’d say,” replied George with a smirk, “We need to decide how far we’re taking this.”

“Well, I say we hype them up a little more and then head back to ours. We get things going and see if we can’t get them into each other in the process.”

“Good plan, brother. No reason why we can’t have some fun in the process?”

“Agreed.” nodded Fred, “although I think we need some ground rules.”

“No arguments here on that score,” laughed George. “I focus on Draco and you focus on Harry. We can swap if we want, but that’s as far as it goes.”

“Damned right, brother. If I wanted to indulge in self-love, I would do it alone in the shower. No offence.”

“None taken,” laughed George. “There are some levels of weird that even we aren’t equipped for.”

“Amen!” agreed Fred fervently. “That’s Draco headed back. Good luck!”

“As if I need luck!” snarked George, just as Draco arrived, levitating a round of shots in front of him. Their plan was indeed coming together nicely.

Harry seemed to have lost all concept of time. He felt like he had been dancing for days. His t-shirt clung sweatily to his shoulders as he lost himself to the beat, the feel of Fred against his body, and the odd sighting of Draco and George as they flirted pathetically. Harry could see the desperation oozing from Draco’s every gesture, grinding and panting all over George as if he was a man in a desert being handed a cold glass of water. Harry turned his attention back to Fred just as Fred’s eyes glinted with mischief. Before Harry could ponder what Fred could be up to, he closed the gap between them and kissed Harry deeply, his tongue roaming hungrily in Harry’s mouth. Caught in the onslaught, Harry let himself sink into the kiss, winding his arms around Fred’s neck and sucking on his tongue.

Draco froze mid sway against George at the sight of Harry and Fred kissing as if their lives depended on it. Something cold and irritable sank into his chest — what must clearly be disgust, he decided — and turned to face George. He only paused for a moment, taking in the smiling face before him before lunging forward and catching George’s lips with his own. If Harry thought he had the onus on kissing, then Draco would just have to prove otherwise. When he finally came up for air, George pressed his lips to Draco’s ear, whispering about heading outside for some fresh air. Draco nodded blearily and let himself be led towards the exit.

Fred pulled back from the kiss and twirled Harry around, making sure he had ample time to notice Draco and George. He barely managed to conceal his gleeful grin as Harry’s face took on a thunderous quality, making the man look even more sexy and dangerous than usual.

“Looks like George’s going to be busy tonight; happen you might want to come back to mine?” Seeing Harry hesitate, Fred dealt the killer blow. “We can’t let them have all the fun, now can we?” 

Something hardened in Harry’s face along with his resolve and, with a quick nod of assent, Fred wrapped his arms around him and Apparated them both into the middle of his living room.

The heat inside the club felt more intense after his brief reprieve in the cool air. George had shared a cigarette with Draco, and they leaned against the outside of the club, stealing the occasional kiss between puffs. He was about to ask George if he wanted another drink, just as George leaned into him.

“Looks like Fred’s gone back to Harry’s or something. Lucky them.”

Draco felt his breath hitch in his chest as his eyes darted around him, searching for the missing couple, but before he could decipher why it bothered him that they were gone, George continued to whisper in his ear seductively. 

“If you want, I can drop you home, or you could come back to mine and give Harry and Fred a run for their money?” Draco was nodding before the sentence ended and, turning on his heel, began to pull George towards the Floo, oblivious to George’s victorious smirk.

* * *

Draco stumbled through the Floo and quickly plastered himself onto George’s lean body as George nipped his way along the edge of his jaw. He groaned into the sensation and allowed George to walk him backwards until his knees hit the edge of the sofa. George pressed his lips against Draco’s, smiling as he did so and leaned into him, causing Draco to topple backwards and sink heavily into the cushions, George landing on top of him in a straddle. Their lips never parted during the manoeuvre, ensuring Draco had no time to notice that Harry and Fred were also on the couch not more than two feet from them. In fact, he may never have noticed, if it weren’t for the gasping moan Harry made as Fred sucked a bruise on his neck just below his ear. Draco pulled away from George and squinted in astonishment at the unexpected company. However, before he could contemplate an adequate reaction, George ran his tongue over Draco’s bottom lip and whispered a challenge that he knew Draco would be unable to resist.

“They look like they're having fun, don’t they? Why don’t we join them, and whatever they do, we can do better.” He saw Draco’s eyes widen at the thought Harry might beat him at something, anything, and pressed his advantage. “I bet you could make me moan so much more than he can with that pretty little mouth of yours.” The implications of George’s words caused Draco’s pupils to dilate with lust and he closed the gap between their lips once more.

The whispering had caught Harry’s attention and he realised for the first time that he and Fred weren’t alone. However, he found it difficult to care as Fred sucked on his earlobe and ran his hands roughly over Harry’s chest. So what if Draco was there getting his rocks off, so was he, and what’s more, he was going to do it better. With that thought in mind, Harry slid his hands from Fred’s waist to cup his arse, squeezing tighter as Fred growled and bucked into his touch. Mere minutes later, the room was filled with grunts and groans and the sound of wet lips on skin. With each sound Fred made, Draco wanted George to make it louder. For each gasp that George breathed, Harry sought a way to make Fred go that little bit further. When Draco slid his hands up inside George’s t-shirt, Harry pulled Fred’s shirt off of him and threw it behind him. When Draco laved at George’s nipples, Harry narrowed his eyes and slid down Fred’s torso, laying a trail of nips and open-mouthed kisses down his chest and abdomen. 

Fred glanced over at his brother and raised his eyebrows meaningfully. Understanding in an instant, George pulled Draco up to sit next to him on the couch, stroking his jaw and peppering his throat with featherlight kisses. Fred adjusted his position, shifting about until he was straddling Harry, his arms bracketing Harry’s head. Harry strained his neck to reach Fred’s mouth, but Fred inched his face just slightly out of reach. He smiled gently at Harry’s puzzled expression and pressed a finger to Harry’s lips, ensuring Harry was focused entirely on him. He looked over at his brother again, catching the nod George sent his way and, making sure he still had Harry’s attention, he slowly and deliberately leaned over towards Draco and kissed his swollen lips harshly.

The sudden onslaught of Fred’s tongue took Draco completely by surprise, but pleasantly so. Any inkling he might have had of stopping the kiss vanished at the sound of Harry’s shocked gasp. A smile spread across his lips as he relaxed into the kiss, letting Fred explore his mouth with quick rough strokes. He had just made up his mind to touch Fred’s lean chest when the kiss broke. Fred rested his weight full back onto Harry again and smiled as George leaned towards Harry, hooked his hand into Harry’s hair, and pulled him to meet his smirking lips. As he struggled to process the situation, George pulled away from a very surprised looking Harry, slid open the buttons on Draco’s dress shirt, and swooped down to run his tongue along Draco’s neck and chest, swirling his tongue around his nipples until they hardened deliciously. Goosebumps rose across his skin as he writhed in pleasure and gave himself up to the new bizarre twist of events. It was so hard to care when things felt this good.

Harry was sure that he had never been in such a strange situation as he now found himself in. He was sure that he should be putting a stop to the whole thing, but each time the thought tried to surface it was drowned by endorphin fuelled lust. Fred took advantage of Harry’s momentary lapse and pulled his t-shirt off, gasping into Harry’s mouth as their bare chests brushed against each other sensitively. As he relaxed into it — what did it matter that Draco was getting his rocks off next to him? — he felt a hand creep along his thigh and across his crotch, squeezing the bulge of his erection tightly. A hand that didn't belong to Fred, as both of his were currently fisted in Harry’s hair. He flicked his gaze over to George, who was leering at him as he ground his pelvis down onto Draco, his arm stretched out as he palmed Harry more and more forcefully. 

Fred pulled away from Harry’s mouth and slid down his body until he was kneeling in between Harry’s legs, pulling open Harry’s jeans in the process. He tugged on the waistband to let Harry know to lift up, before sliding Harry’s jeans and boxers down to his ankles in one swift motion. Harry groaned as the waistband of his underwear grazed the swollen head of his cock as Fred undressed him. Somewhere inside his mind was a small voice alerting him that Draco was right next to him as he sat with his cock rigid and red and leaking against his stomach, but as Fred ran his hands up Harry’s bare thighs and stroked his thumbs across his aching balls as he stared hungrily at his cock, he found he just didn’t care anymore. 

George lifted himself off of Draco and rolled him onto his side. He quickly moulded himself to his back, pressing messy kisses to Draco’s neck, shoulders, and down the trail of his spine until he reached the top of his trousers. Deftly, he slid his hands around to unfasten them, and within seconds had pushed them down past his thighs and off entirely, letting them crumple into a finely tailored heap on the floor. Not many things surprised George, but the fact that someone as posh and proper as Draco Malfoy was not wearing any underwear almost caused his eyebrows to shoot off of his forehead. He squeezed his fingers into Draco’s perfect round arse cheeks and pulled them open, dragging his tongue from the dimples at the bottom of his spine to the top of his crack, relishing in the tortured groan that spilt from Draco’s mouth. George thought of the noises Draco would make when he finally touched his mouth to the pink fluttering hole winking in front of him and his eyes gleamed with anticipation.

Harry kept his eyes on Fred as he slowly took inch after inch of Harry’s cock into his mouth and throat, pausing when his lips met the dark curls that lined the base before sucking powerfully on his way back up to the tip, over and over again. Now and then he looked over to where George was eating Draco’s arse, watching the way Draco arched and writhed as George tongued his hole. _Merlin, Draco’s eyes._ He had never seen his pupils so blown that there wasn’t a hint of grey to be seen. It was mesmerising and hot as fucking hell and Harry couldn’t believe it. He watched Draco lick his gasping lips and found himself itching to wet them for him. Why shouldn’t he, it wasn’t like the evening had been entirely normal so far. Deciding to embrace his inner Gryffindor, he leaned to the side and pressed his forehead against Draco’s, making eye contact for a moment, before they both sighed and plunged into a desperately searing kiss.

Draco had thought that the evening couldn’t get any better than being rimmed by one of the hotter Weasley’s, but he was absurdly wrong. He hadn’t taken into account how it would feel to have Harry pressing his tongue inside his mouth, almost in time with each thrust of George's tongue. _Merlin, Harry was like catnip._ Every little taste of him drove Draco wild, making him want to claw and beg for more. Each little sound Harry made Draco feel like he was on cloud nine, even if they were mostly due to Fred devouring Harry’s cock like there was no tomorrow. He wanted to capture each moan and gasp Harry made, and decided there and then that any future moment not spent kissing Harry was clearly a waste.

George pulled away from Draco’s delectable arse and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, before looking over at his brother. Fred seemed to catch the change in pace and pulled his mouth off of Harry’s cock with a wet pop. Both Harry and Draco groaned at the loss of the twin’s mouths but were quite thoroughly occupied in snogging the living daylights out of each other to protest. Quickly, Fred stood and pulled off the rest of his clothes, mirrored quickly by his brother. He quickly summoned a tube of lube into his waiting grasp, and slicked up his cock, squeezing an extra blob onto his fingers before throwing the tube to his brother. He lowered himself down next to Harry and pushed him gently onto his side and carefully slid his body flush against Harry’s back. As his cock nestled against Harry’s crack, he wasn’t sure who moaned more, and he relished the way Harry pressed his arse back onto him. As he kissed the back of Harry’s neck, he carefully slid his oiled fingers in between their bodies and circled Harry’s hole, before pressing inside.

Draco felt like his entire body was on fire. Each swipe of Harry’s tongue against his only heightened the ripples of pleasure each time George brushed against his prostate. He knew where this was headed and the waiting was agonising. George was taking care to prepare him properly and he knew he would be grateful in the morning, but at that moment his arse throbbed with the need for his cock. He wanted to be stretched and filled and fucked much more than the three fingers George was currently pumping in and out of him could provide. At last, as he began to feel like he was losing his mind, he felt George slide his fingers out of his body and line up the head of his cock with his loosened hole. He wound his fingers into Harry’s thick hair and bit down on his plump lower lip as George pressed forward, the burning stretch shooting a burst of electricity directly to his cock. 

The pain of Draco’s teeth sinking into his lip distracted Harry as his body tried to adjust to Fred’s cock as he held himself still, buried snug and deep inside Harry’s arse. The huffs and grunts Draco made each time George made his body rock and buck against Harry’s as he thrust into him made Harry feel needy and wanton. After a moment the pain eased and he flexed his hips to let Fred know he could begin to move. Quickly the room was filled with the sounds of mutual pleasure and skin on skin. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco’s neck, holding him as close to his own body as he could. Each time Fred thrust into him his cock brushed enticingly against Draco's, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he came. As he writhed and clenched and hoped to God for his release, he hoped Draco would come first.

* * *

Draco wasn’t sure how long he had been lying on the couch, his limbs tangled with Harry’s. He had no idea when Fred and George had left either, presumably to shower and head to their beds. All he knew was that he had had one of the best nights of his life, and not just because of the mind-blowing shag. Kissing Harry had been a revelation. Who knew that their idiot friends had been right all along? He was so far gone on Harry it was hard to figure out when his feelings had started. He let his eyes roam over Harry’s sleep slack features and felt his cock begin to show interest. Smiling at the thought of having Harry to himself this time, he began to stroke his hands along Harry’s back and arse, determined to wake him up for a very thorough, very vigorous round two. 

  
  



End file.
